Fallen Love
by darkstorm888
Summary: Cameron who seems to have the perfect life that any rich teenage girl from beverly hills should have is actually barley hangin on to life. Runs away In search of her real father who happens to be someone named Victor Sweet...then she meets the Mercers


**CHAPTER 1**

"Cameron! Time to get up darling, we have a big day ahead of us! We have to get your hair and make-up done for your fathers client party tonight! " Yelled Diana VanBuran cheerfully to her Daughter as she pulled back the curtains.

Cameron pulled her covers over her head as her mother pulled back the curtains in her otherwise dark bedroom. Her mother then walked over to her daughters bed pulling back her covers...

" Come on cammy we dont have all day! We have to get to the salon, pick up our dresses, and still make it back home in time for fernando to do our make up! Dont you wanna look beautiful for your fathers party tonight?" Smiled Diana as she turned her daughter to face her and gasp.

" Stop calling that man my father! And I;m not going anywhere with him mother!" screamed cameron as she sat up in her bed starting to cry.

" Oh my Cammy...why do you make him do this to you darling? If you'd only just stay in a childs place, and mind your father. Said Diana as she rubbed her daughters swollen lip and cheek.

" I DONT FUCKIN MAKE YOUR HUSBAND DO ANYTHING! " Cameron cryed as she got out of bed and ran into her personal bathroom.

" Shhh...Cammy calm down...let me in...ok well just listen to me ok darling? He loves us ok? He gives us everything in the world and you know it. All you have to do is give him alittle respect darling, thats all he asks of you. Cammy please come out, You know I love you so much... and so does your father dear please? " Diana begged at her daughters bathroom door as it opened slowly.

" He's not my father! Stop calling him that mother, he's just your husband nothing else. And he came in my room last nite again...and...he...didnt just hit me mom. You told me he wouldnt anymore.. " Cameron cryed as she hugged her mother.

" Yes Cameron I know, and you caused that upon yourself! You had no right to disrespect him the way you did! Honestly Cameron I'm so sorry I ever even told you that your father was black, otherwise you wouldnt have gotten so deffensive over the comment your father made about blacks! Yelled Diana as she pulled away from her daughter.

" Mom he only made the comment because he knows I'm black! Cryed Cameron."

" All because of you! You just couldnt keep your mouth closed about it could you? Thats why I wasnt going to tell you cameron. But I did because i thought I could trust you! But i see i cant thats why i refuss to tell you anthing else! " Screamed Diana.

" I Didnt have to tell him! he looked at me and knew! Screamed Cameron

" Dont be ridiculous! Your just as pale as me if not more, your eyes are just as green as mine! You couldnt even look at yourself and know, I had to tell you! You told your father just to upset him! Yelled Diana

" THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER! I DO HAVE A FATHER SOMEWHRE THAT I DESERVE TO KNOW IF YOU JUST LET ME! YOU CANT JUST KEEP HIM A SECRET FROM ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, UNLESS YOU DONT KNOW WHO HE IS! Screamed Cameron as her mother slapped her across the face.

" You listen to me and listen to me good, I'm not goin back to the way things use to be. Do you remember? No ofcourse you dont...because by the time you were old enough to know anything you were living in a god damn mansion! You never had to sacrifice anything, you dont know what its like to be poor you little selfish brat! You just dont see how good we have it do you? Your sleeping on thousand dollar sheets! He's gives you everything even tho you are not his CHILD! Screamed Diana

" THAT DOESNT GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME OR BEAT ME MOTHER! Screamed Cameron

" Oh Grow up! Your 17 a woman now, your no little girl. I shouldnt have to explain this to you. In life you have to give something in order to gain something even better. And as long as he's keeping us happy you shouldnt have one god damn compliant! You sure dont complain about the diamonds and furs do you cammy? yelled Diana

" He can keep it all mother! Those things always impressed you not me! I never asked him for anything except to show me what having a dad is like, and he sure has one twisted way of showing me how a father and daughter are suppose to be. I never signed up to be anyones personal whore! cryed Cameron as she began applying make up over her sore face.

" If you love me you'll do what he says cameron, i've sacrificed my whole life for you, the least thing you can do is this one thing for us. I dont understand why you deside to fight this or get him upset, he keeps us happy so we can do the same for him. Or would you rather see me alone again? With us homeless? Why are you trying to ruin me life cameron? Why? " Diana began to cry

" Mom please dont do this to me anymore...you've been doing this to me ever since i turned 16. You'd always tell me that if I told anybody you'd go to jail and I'd ruin your life. Dont you see whats happenin mom? My life is the one thats getting ruin'ed! Please mom I cant live like this anymore its killing me, lets just leave him and this house. " Cryed cameron

" I've made my choice darling, and if you were smart you'd understand. After all I'm a VanBuran now... my place is here, and so is yours. Now fix yourself up and come downstairs. " Said Diana as she turned to leave.

" No... I'm not leavin this room... You cant force me anywhere mother." Said Cameron as she stared at her mothers back.

" I will not have you ruin this night for your father and I because you choose to act like a child!" Said Diana sternly.

" Fine i'll put on a smile and a pretty dress to match it...I'll be daddy's perfect little girl tonight on one condition. You tell me my fathers name, I'm tired of you keeping him this huge secret from me your keepin apart of me away from me and thats wrong mother. I'll get dressed after you tell me and no time before. Said Cameron"

"Victor... Victor Sweet...Is his name...Now you know. And I dont want to hear you breath that name in my pressence. " Said Diana.

" How do I know your not lying? " asked Cameron

" The proof is on your bith certificate which you wont get to see until after the party. Now do we have a deal darling? " Asked Diana.

" It's a deal... said Cameron

Just then David Vanburan entered the room...

" Whats a deal? " asked David as he sat down next to cameron on her bed and began to stroke her swollen cheak.

" Oh nothing, just that our cammy is going to start being more respectful and mind her parents. said Diana

" Is that right cammy? I knew you'd come around you just need to be taught sometimes...after all i could never stay upset with you, I love you. Said David as she kissed Cameron on the lips softly.

Cameron held back every single tear drop that almost slid down her swollen checks. She metally pictured herself pulling out a knife and stabbing David right into his black heart. But it was her own heart that felt like it had been stabbed when she looked up behind her and saw the smirk on her mothers face, I mean that fact that her mother choose this man over her own child over and over again was hurtfully enough, but the fact that she didnt bother to care about the hurt Cameron was forced to endure every night by living in the same house as the monster whom just so happened to also be her step-father. Her mothers only focus was keeping David happy and making sure she got everything she wanted in the process, no matter if her child had to suffer.


End file.
